Only Hope
by FanfictionForever24
Summary: In their darkest hour, mankind's only hope is the Autobots who are sent into exile. A/N: hint of romance Spoilers: DotM


There was nothing to be done, the order was given and the vote was passed. The Autobots were being sent away, exiled from the only home they had left. Currently at the base—disguised as a health and human services department—inside where all was empty, one lone giant stood thinking.

The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, remained motionless lost in thought. In the time that they were needed most, to stop the Decepticons and Sentinel Prime from enslaving the entire human race, the leaders of planet had deemed it for the best to agree with Sentinel's demands that the Autobots be exiled from the planet and to never return. The Earth's government believed that there was no need for the Autobots for they could handle taking down the Decepticons on their own, yet all the while the Autobot leader knew that they were doomed without their help.

Deeply immersed in thoughts, Optimus didn't hear the sounds of footsteps approaching

"Optimus."

Pulled from his thoughts, Optimus turned and his blue optics landed on her. The one human (aside from Sam) he had grown to care for immensely as had his men over the last few years. Scarlett Watson. She had been an ordinary community college student who he had rescued and sworn to protect for as long as he was needed by her. It also happened that she had the smarts of a mechanic and was able to repair himself and his men when needed, mainly on their engines and knocking out a dent.

Scarlett stood at the hangar entrance, leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed. She was dressed in a pair of old faded blue jeans, a grey tank top and old bluntstone boots. Her scarlet hair pulled back into a ponytail

"Hello dear" he greeted her rather despondently.

Pushing herself off of the hangar doorway Scarlet walked towards the one person…robot she trusted with her entire life. She knew that she would give her life for him in a heartbeat. He had changed her life, turning it upside down on its head and for the better

"Is this really it? Is this really goodbye?"

Optimus did not want to say yes; he wanted to say that they were going to fight for their right to stay and that they would make Earth's government see reason as to the Autobots remaining here to help rid the world of Decepticons. Sadly, that was not the case. Being a leader himself, he understood that it had been there decision and so he was going to grant them what they desired, knowing it was only going to bring about their own deaths.

Stopping by his feet, Scarlett touched his foot and he bent down, picking her up to place on the high placed ramps militants and officials used to be eye level with him. Leaning on the railing, the redhead shook her head in disbelief, still unable to come to terms with the fact that this group of alien robotic sentient beings who had done nothing but help Earth and defend them from the evil race from their planet were being forced to leave.

This was unfair, after all the Autobots had done for them; her people had turned around and told them to vamoose

"Optimus, you can't leave" she told him

"There is no choice in the matter, only that of your government. And they chose to listen to Sentinel" he said

"It's not fair. After all you and your men have done for us over the last five years, protecting us from Decepticons and keeping us safe, this is how Earth repays you? By agreeing with a back-stabbing, two timing, good for nothing Sentinel fucking Prime" Scarlett spat.

Optimus knew exactly how she felt. He had looked up to Sentinel, his mentor who he had always trusted. Without anyone knowing, however, Sentinel had made a deal with Megatron and turned on the Autobots. He was going to help destroy earth by bringing Cybertron here

"I understand. And indeed do I know exactly how you feel. The one man I trusted, who mentored me for stellar cycles made a deal with my evil brother and betrayed us all. Oh Sentinel, how could you?"

Scarlett placed a hand over her heart, sure she was upset for what had happened but what Optimus must be feeling was worse. He had put his trust into him and then had that trust thrown back in his face

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry; this must be devastating for you."

Looking at her, Optimus lifted her off the ramp and set her back on the floor as he stared continued to stare at her. Scarlett was so brave, tough yet she had a touch of sweet caring about her that had attracted him to her. She was so devastatingly beautiful and he sometimes found himself having not quite innocent thoughts about her.

Nothing could be done about it though, she was a human and he was an alien robot. He despised the idea of having to leave her behind, defenseless against his merciless brother and former mentor.

The spark inside him ached, called for her, told him to claim her as his but alas, he could not. Besides, he had no knowledge that she felt the same way

"You have to have a plan" she said

"No, there is no plan"

"How can you give up, you're Optimus Prime. The most amazing sentient being I have had the privilege of meeting."

His spark fluttered in his spark chamber

"You mean the world to me you know that. You're smart, brave, selfless, kind, compassionate, patient, and fiercely protective of those you consider family and those you love. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and so to leave me, I would just be lost. Cold and lost in desperation."

Optimus sat himself down on the ground in despair, all hope was lost and there was nothing to do. Staring down at Scarlett, he reached out his hand and she stepped on. He brought her up so she was sitting comfortably at close range

"Please, you have to have some sort of game plan or a way. Anything" she pleaded

"Scarlett, I am afraid I have no game plan" he told her solemnly

"You're our only hope"

"Do not lose faith in mankind, you will find a way. I know it."

For a moment there was silence, neither willing to say anything before Optimus set her down and stood up

"It's time" he told her.

Venting a sigh, he turned and began to walk away

_**"****There's a song that's inside of my soul**_

_**It's the one that I've tried**_

_**To write over and over again**_

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold**_

_**But you sing to me over and over and over again"**_

Optimus paused, listening to her as she sang her heart out

_**"****So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours**_

_**I pray**_

_**To be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope"**_

Turning back around, the Autobot leader stood there watching as the young human continued to sing but was walking toward him

_**"****Sing to me the song of the stars**_

_**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**_

_**When it feels like my dreams are so far**_

_**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again**_

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours**_

_**I pray**_

_**To be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

_**I give you my destiny**_

_**I'm giving you all of me**_

_**I want your symphony**_

_**Singing in all that I am**_

_**At the top of my lungs**_

_**I'm giving it back"**_

Lowering himself to one knee, Optimus moved his head closer till he was face to face with Scarlett. She reached out a hand and placed it on his cheekplate, silent tears escaping her eyes

_**"****So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours**_

_**I pray**_

_**To be only yours**_

_**I pray**_

_**To be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

_**Mmmmmmmm, Mmmmmmmm ooooooooooooh."**_

Placing her other hand on his other cheekplate, Scarlett began to cry as Optimus pressed his forehead to hers

"Don't leave, please you can't"

"Scarlett"

"No you can't, think of something. A plan, anything. Please you can't give up. Earth needs you, Sam needs you…I need you…I love you."

Optimus' spark broke and a tear of Energon leaked out of his eye

"And I have always loved you."

Moving her head forward, Scarlett placed her lips against his mouthplates softly to savor the moment. Optimus returned the kiss before pulling back. Scarlett moved her head closer to his and he knew she was going to whisper something

_**"****I pray**_

_**To be only yours**_

_**I pray**_

_**To be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope."**_

Standing once more after Scarlett had let go, Optimus Prime turned and walked out of the base to the spark-breaking cries of the woman he loved.

**The End**

**Song: Only Hope~ Mandy Moore**


End file.
